What Happened To Lithuania?
by LibraMoon
Summary: Based off of a question I got for the Norge oneshot series concerning 'Baby Bug' FemAmerica. What would have happened if she'd chosen Lithuania to be the father of her child? This. Rated M for the second chapter. Lithuania needs loving too. FemAmericaxLithuania
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate you dropping a line to let me know what you think. Thank you :)This is 'Baby Bug' with another Male nation per request. Someone asked what happened to Lithuania?**_

_**This.**_

_**AU from 'Baby bug'. Rated M. I own nothing. **_

OoOoOo

She was on her way back from the meeting. A single paper containing a list of countries was tucked carefully in her briefcase. It would have been the normal course of events to go home, and carefully, think over her options. In fact, that was the original plan.

However, America had severely over estimated her car's 'superior gas mileage'. To say the least. She discovered this when it gave a weak sputtering, shaking, and then promptly died as she pulled off the road.

Well, this was great.

She fussed at the steering wheel for a full three minutes, before grudgingly exiting her car and looking around. America huffed at the unfairness of this all, even though she knew logically that it was her fault. There was nothing in sight, and telephones were not as common yet, her country had only just started having them in even the rural areas that were not 'party lines'.

Of course.

Her blond hair shifted slightly as she puffed out an exasperated breath which made Nantucket dance for a few seconds. There was no use crying over spilt milk, she supposed. America began to push her car down the dusty stretch of roadway, as a small trail of sweat trickled from her brow. She glanced to see all the farmland, and the crops that were protruding proudly from the earth.

Dear Lord above, she loved her country and her people.

However, it was the sight of a flax off in the distance that made her think of a country she had not seen in a little while. Prior to the war, Lithuania had lived with her for a brief period of time. His main export was flax, and several other grains.

America felt a slight lump for in her throat. Had it not been for her Great Depression, he would have stayed longer, but she hadn't been able to afford him there. IT had been a large shame to her at the time. Now she saw it for what it was. Simply hard times that all nations went through.

Yet, she found herself smiling as she pushed her car further down the road. There had to be a gas station around here somewhere. She was not tired, by any stretch of the imagination, but she was a little lost in fond memories.

Lithuania... she remembered when he invited her to see Vilnius and she had thought his country was rather lovely. Perhaps not nearly as varied as her own, but few countries were.

And, she had put him on the list. Because she could easily envision what their child would look like.

_America rounded the corner to see the little boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair. A shade or two lighter than his fathers. Sometimes, he would chase after Lithuania as they played in the front yard. And, perhaps his eyes could be called hazel for their were flecks of green and brown in them. However, he had inherited his father's disposition. The sunny and warm smile he gave her always had her heart melting. _

_Even when he did things like lay in wait for Sealand to pass by so that he could feign out the other boy. Their son was very tactically minded, and more than once America had been caught by Lithuania as she attempted to show their boy how to fight. _

_And, more than once, she'd caught Lithuania doing the exact same thing, only with an innocent and unassuming smile as they both prepared dinner. _

America fiddled with the idea for a moment longer. In fact, the more she thought about it.. the more she like it. Lithuania and she had been around each other before, and their son could easily play basketball with both of them.

She stopped pushing her car as the proverbial lightning bolt struck her. Lithuania, quiet and shy. However, he possessed a strength of will when the time called for it that she admired. And, if she were being perfectly honest, he was a handsome and steady sort of guy.

The kind of guy you would want to build a family with.

She'd just ask Lithuania to have child with her! It made perfect sense!

OoOoOo

By the time America got herself and her car home, she was itching to call Lithuania up. Though, she would have to ring Russia's house. Which she hated doing. They were still at odds and Estonia only barely passed her messages along.

She was relatively certain that Latvia was terrified of her, but it was hard to tell. Russia never let him out of his sight. Of course, she could always ask Russia if he would consider fathering a child with her.

So... perhaps it wasn't terrible to call his house anymore? She really wasn't certain. Still, she steeled her resolve and stared as she asked the operator to transfer her call.

She could do this.

OoOoOo

He was coming!

Lithuania was due to be hear any minute. America bustled around the house and tried to make it as clean as he had always kept it. She checked her appearance in the mirror and patted her hair down one more time.

Alright. She could do this!

She hummed as she darted back to the kitchen. The food was comming along nicely. The filling for her buns was done and she started pinching off dough from the giant ball in the bowl. Her rolling pin practically flew as she worked them out into four inch circles and ladled the filling inside. America pinched the ends and laid them seam side down onto a baking sheet.

When the sheet was filled, she wanted to let them rest so that they could rise one more time.

America washed her hands as she heard a knocking at the door. He was here. She had never been so nervous about seeing Lithuania before. America cleared her throat.

She was fearless!

America squared her shoulders and put on her best smile as she answered the door.

A nearly plain face, but kind looking man with brown hair and green eyes was smiling back at her. America felt her nerves fray just a bit more. She gave a small chuckle.

"Hey dude! I am so glad to see you. It has been ages," she continued as she reached to take his hat.

Lithuania handed it over without argument.

"It is good to see you too, America." He replied fondly. It was true he had to sneak out for this, but as long as he was back before Mr. Russia noticed, he'd be fine. And, he had not been able to see America in 'ages' as she said.

He had missed her.

Her home looked a little different. The furnishings had changed, as had the wall paper, but the rest of it looked remarkably the same. His smile widened just a fraction. How funny time truly was. Lithuania felt as if he was stepping back into a little slice of heaven.

He had once confessed to Finland that he had greatly enjoyed his time with America. Though she was often loud and quick to jump into things, she was kind. He had to insist to be her house keeper. Even then, she had always treated him with polite respect. In fact, some of his happiest memories were with her and the laughter they shared.

The lingering scent of meat and black pepper was in the air. It smelled, very familiar. Lithuania looked toward the kitchen reflexively.

"It smells wonderful in here," he complimented and America grinned happily.

"I'm glad you think so, come on in," she said pulling him a little further inside as she closed the door behind him.

"You changed the color," he said, pointing to her couch.

She flushed slightly in pleasure at his observation. Canada had been so wrong. It was obviously a different color and not the same 'blue' he said it was.

"Yeah, I did." She nodded happily. "Let's go to the kitchen, the food is almost ready. I hope you're hungry."

Lithuania was famished. The trip had been a long one. Yet, he was very happy to be here in familiar surroundings.

His eyes caught sight of the rising buns on the baking sheet next to the stove. He moved closer in order to get a better look.

"What are these?" He asked, in the mild manner he always had that left America feeling welcomed. Despite whatever happened, or how the world was changing.

She colored slightly, as heat rushed to her cheeks. It was the dish he'd first made for her. When he had come to live at her home. It had been an interesting night, as Lithuania settled in and America kept insisting he did not have to be her housekeeper. A fight she eventually lost.

After all, Lithuania had once beaten Prussia. Though, the albino nation still denied it to this very day.

"It's... uh... well..." America said softly, as her bright blue eyes flickered down to the rising dough. "I thought, maybe you'd like-"

"Bacon buns?" He asked quizzically, as his green eyes widened in realization.

America tucked a golden lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Real Lithuanian bacon buns." She said in a slight murmur as she felt unsure if this was a good idea or not. "Just like you used to make."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her fondly.

"You remembered the recipe? I am impressed!" The male nation told her as he continued to grin. "It has been years since I was here. And you still remembered them."

He looked over the unbaked buns carefully. Lithuania sniffed them.

"It even smells correct so far."

America was secretly relieved. "Of course Dude. I make 'em all the time since-"

She paused in her words. Her mouth fell slightly open and she swallowed quickly. The bright spots of color on her cheeks grew darker, and she tried to cover for the silence by sliding the tray of buns in the oven.

Lithuania, however, was not deterred by the abrupt quiet.

"Since?" He inquired politely, trying to keep the conversation going.

America cleared her throat. Her gaze darted around, and fell on the pitcher of lemonade on the table.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked suddenly, and smiled at him.

He blinked in confusion, but did not push the issue.

"Yes, I am a little parched."

"I have some fresh squeezed lemonade," America prattled on. "Come have some while it is still cold. The buns will take a few minutes."

She guided him toward the table, and Lithuania sat down as America poured him a tall glass of the sour-sweet liquid. He drank greedily, for he really was thirsty. America seemed unperturbed as she refilled his glass.

"So, how have you been?"

Lithuania wondered what the diplomatic response was for such a situation. He knew America and Mr. Russia were at odds.

"It has been... a learning experience," he said neutrally, as he drank from his glass once more.

Something in her eyes flashed behind Texas, but she said nothing as she nodded.

"Otherwise, I have been well. How have you been?" Lithuania said, cutting through the slightly tense silence.

"Well," she told him honestly. "I have been well. Doing a lot of things at once, but aren't we all?" She asked with a laugh.

He laughed with her, as his green eyes traced the joyful expression on her face. It had been far too long since he'd seen her last.

They carried on with friendly small talk, until America's patience had been tested to the end. She had to ask him now, because he seemed comfortable enough.

Right?

Well, it was now or never.

"So... Lithuania?"

"Yes?" He asked and as soon as his eyes were upon her, America felt herself blush slightly.

"Can I ask you something a little... personal?"

He shifted in his chair, but seemed still unfazed.

"Please, ask away."

She sucked in a small breath. Okay. Okay. She was ready.

"Have you ever thought about having a kid?" She asked, attempting to appear nonchalant and at ease about the topic she was nearly dying to address.

Lithuania paused, looking at her like a startled deer.

"Um," he said with a slight cough. "I have never thought much about it."

"Oh?" She asked with feigned surprise. It was not the answer she was hoping for. Declarations of undying love or a mystified expression of desire would have been nice. But, 'never thought about it' would have to do.

"It does not come up much, as you know." He continued with a sheepish smile.

"Right, well, now that is _has _come up," she hinted strongly, "what do you think about it?"

"Which part?"

"About having a kid," America responded as she tried to hold back from simply telling him she wanted to have a child with him.

But, Lithuania was skittish and she did not want to frighten him off.

"Oh, well, I am not sure."

America clenched her hands gently. "Well, do you want a kid? Or not?"

Lithuania stared at her for a moment before pondering her question. "I supposed I would want one."

"So if you want a kid. Have you ever thought about who with?" She asked, with a strained sense of hope that he would say what she desperately hoped that he would.

He scratched at his chin thoughtfully, and a slight blush appeared on his features. America nearly cooed at him. She'd always found the whole gentle spoken aspect of Lithuania to be heart-melting. She nearly squealed at the thought of their kiddo taking after its father. What if she could actually dress him up like a knight (or her)?

Gah! It was too freaking adorable!

He mumbled something and took another long drink of his lemonade.

"What?" She asked, with a shy smile of her won hidden away, "I didn't hear you."

This would be a great time for him to do that gallant thing he sometimes did when it came to saving Poland. Except, instead of fighting, he would take her hand and kiss the back of it. Or tell her she was beautiful.

All that romantic crap she'd picked up from France, which she would never tell another soul about.

"I...," he attempted again as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I suppose... I had always assumed it would be..."

'Me?' her thoughts asked in a semi-giddy way. America was nearly literal on the edge of her seat. Her hands were folded on top of the table and she would have to get up in a moment to check on the buns.

However, right now she didn't think she could be dragged away by wild horses. Her bright blue eyes watched him intently.

"Would be?" She coaxed on in a soft voice, as she encouraged him.

"B-Belarus," he finished with his words nearly cracking.

America's anticipation and the happy ending she was envisioning came crashing down around her. She gave a quick smile, to replace the one that had ceased the moment she registered the name.

"Ah," she said casually, moving to stand and check on the food. "That makes sense. Help yourself to more lemonade. I have plenty."

OoOoOo

The question stayed with him, despite the lovely visit and conversation, as did the crestfallen look on America's face as he'd informed her of his concern for Belarus. He should have let the topic drop, but he found himself either unable or unwilling to leave the question to die in the misery of silence.

Lithuania turned toward her, he'd eaten his fill and America had seen to wrapping up the leftovers for him to take back. He kept up a steady stream of polite chatting, but it seemed mostly one-sided. Right up until after she handed him his hat. His demeanor was warm and still accepting, as he so very often was. He watched as she shifted from one foot to the other without a word.

So strange, for such a talkative nation.

"How did you remember the recipe?" He asked softly, when America briefly glanced at him. Something flashed across her face, nearly to brief to recognize, but he saw it all the same.

Resignation to having to tell him. Just what she was going to say, he did not know, but for some reason the look had his heart beating faster.

There was a softening around her features, but most of all in her eyes. Texas flashed briefly as she tilted her head downward.

"I made them," she confessed after a moment of silence. "I made them a lot. When... after you left. Whenever I... whenever I missed you. I would make them."

She smiled, clearly thinking about the past and not the present.

Lithuania paused as the weight of what she was truly saying settled over him like an old winter coat. His green eyes watched her as she did not look back up at him. He could see the disguised vulnerability on her face and the way she stood before him. His hands itched to reach out and comfort her.

She was like the America he had lived with. A little bit shy when no one else was around. A tad uncertain about what was to come, but braving the impending storm because after all; that is what heroes did.

His confession about Belarus seemed to float to the forefront of his thoughts. The times that America had tried to shield him from the rest of the world, and the times she had been present near Belarus. Lithuania had almost forgotten about Belarus entirely in her presence.

And, perhaps, he had forgotten that America was still a young nation. There was an nearly optimistic quality about her. As if everything would work out in the end. Even though she charged in, she was clearly always holding something back. He wondered-

"Well," she said awkwardly as she cleared her throat. "I think you said you had to go."

The congenial smile was back in place, and the goofy but vacant look was in her eyes. As if she was pulling her cluelessness about her to protect what was left of a deeply wounded dignity.

He nodded, suddenly unsure if he really ought to leave.

"Okay dude! Take care!" She said brightly, and maybe a touch too loudly?

Lithuania scrutinized her face as she shoved nearly an armful of wrapped buns into his hands. His palms felt clammy as he held the package tightly. She was gently pushing him toward the door as he sputtered and attempted to gather a coherent thought together. Something wasn't right about this.

"America?" He asked, a little off balance as she half-pushed and half-shoved him out the door. His green eyes looked at her questioningly.

Her eyes were closed as she smiled and laughed as if he'd said some grand joke.

"Yea dude! That's me. See you at the next meeting." Her blue eyes flashed upward and she held out a hand. "Looks like rain, you'd better hurry. Stay safe!"

The door was closed in his face as he blinked. Lithuania looked up to the cloudless blue sky and wondered what had just happened.

OoOoOo

America, in a display of being a responsible and mature adult, smashed the kitchen table and cried as she ate a candy bar.

Well, that had not gone according to plan.

She wiped away the remnants of the tears and chocolate and put on a determined face. She strode out to her car, after she was sure Lithuania had left, and grabbed her briefcase. She was going to look over that list and pick the _perfect_ male nation to help her make a baby!

The perfect one!

She glared balefully at a bacon bun that escaped wrapping.

OoOoOo

He paced the floor for what felt like the hundredth time today. America's words replayed in his thoughts over and over again like a well loved record.

'_Have you ever thought about having a kid?'_

Her blue eyes had seemed hopeful, hadn't they? Why? What did a child have o do with anything anyway? Perhaps she was... was America... wanting to have a child?

With him?

Lithuania flushed to the roots of his brown hair. No. No. That could not be right.

Could it?

The smaller nation thought about the way she'd reacted. Nervous, for America, unsure and slightly embarrassed. Yet, oddly, hopeful? As if she were wanting his answer to be something she needed to hear.

He scratched at his head, confused and somehow concerned. Had he said something wrong? America knew that he was a little... infatuated with Belarus. Russia even encouraged him to try and win his little sister. So surely, that was the correct course of action?

_'So if you want to have a kid. Have you ever thought about who with?' She asked with a nearly breathy voice. Her blue eyes stared at him as if he were the only other person in the world. _

As if she'd been hanging everything on what his answer might be because-

Lithuania's eyes widened to the size of saucers. America had been asking if he wanted children. She'd been asking because, maybe, she'd wanted to have a child with him?

Was that something she would do?

He found himself nodding to an empty room. Yes, that did sound like America. But, she would have just come out and told him to have a child with her. Wouldn't she?

Except... everyone knew that he was infatuated with Belarus.

Of course. He hung his head in contemplation. What should he do?

It was the phone that decided for him. The tell-tale ringing echoed through his ears and cut his attention span to the quick. Lithuania placed a hand on the receiver and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Lithuania!" Russia's voice replied happily over the line.

Lithuania sighed, and tried not to hang up the phone.

"Yes?"

"It is good to speak with you. You are well?"

"Yes," he replied in a mild tone of voice.

"How is Belarus?" The larger nation asked, and his voice hitched for a moment in what could only be called slight fear.

Lithuania blinked. He had forgotten all about where Belarus was! He was supposed to keep tabs on her so that she could not sneak up on Mr. Russia.

"She's..." He stalled for time, "in good health."

"Ah," Russia responded, "good. Good. She has not attacked you today?"

Lithuania was struck by how odd it was that such a question had become common place. Belarus was still beautiful with her platinum gold hair and cold exterior that Lithuania was certain housed a sweet but passionate inner nature.

"No."

"Then you are making progress!" Russia's voice turned nearly sing-song for a moment.

Lithuania nodded absently, as he heard the soft footsteps approaching. Oh, Belarus. She hadn't chased after Mr. Russia today. Excellent. Now at least, he would not need to scramble to chase after her. Normally, he would dote upon her, but he found that he had no such urge today.

"Yes.. yes, I suppose that is."

"Do not worry so, comrade! Your heart knows what it wants."

Lithuania knew that Russia was hopeful that things would spark between Lithuania and Belarus so that she would stop breaking down doors to demand Russia marry her. Lithuania had been eager for such an arrangement as well, but today and after visiting with America.

He felt rather sad.

"Yes," Lithuania replied, not knowing what else to say. "The heart knows what it wants."

"These... are not terrible," Belarus said by way of a back-handed compliment.

Lithuania looked upward, and noticed that she was quietly eating one of the buns that America had made. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Belarus, but as he watched her, he noticed that he was thinking about a particular pair of bright blue eyes and a head of golden hair.

It occurred to him, as if he'd never looked at it before, that Belarus and America were quite similar. Though they had polar opposite personalities. He had held an affection for Belarus since childhood. Yet, it had never been returned. Not even to this day. He had to push with Belarus, where he only had to speak freely with America.

Both possessed blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both the physical age of 19, and when they smiled...

The rare instances where Belarus had smiled, it had been at Mr. Russia. But, part of him ached when it happened because-

Because it reminded him of America. Recently, since he had left her home... it reminded him of America. Of course. That is why he missed her so much. Somewhere along the way, he couldn't say when, seeing Belarus only reminded him of the blonde haired and blue eyed woman that was thousands of miles away.

The scent of the bacon bun wafted in his nose once more and sent a wave of nostalgia crashing through him.

The receiver fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Instantly forgotten.

Lithuania stared in shock as the pieces of a puzzle seemed to fall into place. His decreasing infatuation with Belarus had started after he left America's house.

After...

Because he'd found a place where his affections could be returned, instead of rejected.

_'Whenever I missed you. I would make them.'_ Her words echoed through his mind with the force of a gunshot blast.

Of course. The things America was shy about. He'd seen them when he'd lived with her. Yet, she'd always spend time with him. Even ignoring other nations in favor of talking with him. He had never understood before, but now it seemed to clear. She ignored the others because she felt affection for him.

For _him._

Lithuania was grabbing his coat before he knew he was moving.

"Where are you going?" Belarus asked in an irritated voice. Her dark blue eyes watched as the country her brother favored over her all but slammed the door behind him.

Belarus heard the sounds of her big brother on the phone. She quickly reached for the forgotten receiver.

"Big brother."

"Oh!" The voice sounded deeply frightened and slightly wobbly. "_Belarus_. How are you?"

"When are you going to marry me?" She demanded with narrowed eyes.

OoOoOo

Every time she even got close to calling another nation, Lithuania's face would pop up in her thoughts and ruin any want she had to talk to someone else. She was irritated, sad, and a little mad at him, yet it was unfair to be mad at him. She couldn't force him to care about her and have a kid with her if he didn't want to.

Damn.

America sat at her kitchen table and stared out the window. She watched an robin nest happily, and spied the eggs underneath its wings.

Lucky bird.

She supposed it wasn't terrible that she hadn't made any progress. Yet, she still wanted a baby and England had come by with Sealand shortly after Lithuania left. She'd hoped to rub it in his face that she was going to have a kiddo of her own. However, now that seemed terribly unlikely. Not that it was a huge deal. She was _America_. She'd bounce back.

There was a knock on her door, and she sighed heavily.

Who was it now?

America checked her appearance, and she looked presentable. She walked toward the door without the normal pep in her step. America swung open the door to see the intense look in Lithuania's green eyes. She blinked in surprise.

"Uh... Hi. Dude?"

Lithuania drew himself up to his full height. "You were asking me, weren't you? That's what you meant by the question. You were asking me."

"Asking you what?" She asked, as she looked to the side in confusion.

He flushed a deep red, and America was reminded about how he had always been around her. Absolutely adorable. A kiddo between them would be freaking gorgeous.

"To give you a child." He said, with a slightly gruff voice.

America blushed at the declaration. She sputtered.

"Geez dude, yes, but you don't have to say it so damn loud!" She hissed, not realizing she was far louder than Lithuania could ever hope to be. She craned her head from side to side, checking to see who had overheard.

If Tony caught wind of this, he was going to take her to task for not discussing it with him first. However, he liked Lithuania, so she didn't think it would be a large problem-

Then he grabbed her, and America gave a very heroine-like squeak of surprise.

"What are y-?"

Her confused words were cut off by the pressure of his lips upon hers. America's eyes slid closed and she leaned into the kiss, half afraid this was all some sugar-induced day dream.

When he pulled back she blinked at him. Her blue eyes widened and she looked at the sheer determination on his face with a great deal of fondness.

"So...," she started vaguely, "is that a yes?"

Lithuania laughed softly, despite his own shock over his boldness.

"Yes. It is a yes,"

"Oh good!" America replied excitedly as she all but drug him back into her house. "Because I want to get started on making a kid."

Lithuania flushed.

"Like right now," she told him seriously, but the sparkle in her eyes distracted him.

"Oh," he responded for lack of anything else to say.

America winked at him.

"The bedroom is still upstairs," she hinted heavily.

"Oh!"

OoOoOo

"Did you hear?" Latvia said excitedly as Russia entered the next meeting, weeks later.

Lithuania had been missing for a little while. IF he did not turn up soon, Russia would have to go look for him.

"Hear what?" He responded curiously.

"Ms. America and Lithuania are having a baby!" The blonde nation cried out with joy plain on his face. Finally! Good news instead of bad.

Russia stared at the smaller nation in wide-eyed horror. Belarus had told him that Lithuania had left in the middle of their conversation, after he had told him the heart knew what it wanted. He had thought Lithuania needed some time to himself. However, if he was having a baby... with America...that meant there was no chance for Lithuania to get Belarus to court the soft spoken nation...

Which meant that she would never leave Russia alone...

What had he _done_?

His violet eyes landed on the exuberant loud-mouthed female nation as she held a protective hand over her stomach. A look of love was reflecting in her bright eyes as she smiled at Lithuania. Lithuania stood next to her, nearly glowing with pride.

Russia let out a long string of loud, violent, and oddly specific curses.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright Dear Readers,_**

**Here is the long awaited ending to 'What Happened to Lithuania?'. I am trying to finish up some stories first, before taking in new requests. I have seen the Romerica one, I will do it. I have also seen some calls for a UKUS one-shot series. I will also get to that. I just need to gets some of these done. You have all been very patient. Thank you. :)**

**I own nothing. I earn nothing from this. **

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

As horrified as Russia had been, it did not stop him -in the slightest- from trying to get Lithuania to take Belarus as well. He knew that America once had legal polygamy. Surely she could make an exception and allow Lithuania to have another wife.

America had not been amused.

She slammed the door in his face, after insisting that Lithuania live with her during the duration of her pregnancy. Russia might have argued, but... America was pregnant. Russia would not touch her. He was not a monster. Even if the swell of her stomach reminded him of the fact that Belarus would never now get with Lithuania. Well, perhaps not _never._ They were nations, things changed nearly over night.

He had mentioned as much the next time, before throwing a rolling pin at him really hard. It had missed. Narrowly. Alright, he allowed that maybe he had deserved that one. Her aim was off, as was her balance. Lithuania had mentioned that it was harder for America to concentrate, what with the fall heat. One of the hottest on record.

Russia had suggested that perhaps she slow down on her 'eating for two'.

That also had not amused America.

She glared at him balefully. Before swearing to call the U.N. on him if he didn't go home. The Slavic nation did not want to go home. America had given Belarus _ideas. _About _children._ The star-spangled air-head had no idea what the meant for Russia.

Or how even his strongest locks would not deter his dear... little stalker.

Sister. He meant sister.

However, when Lithuania came simply to speak over the arrangements of what would happen before and after his child's birth, Russia had an excellent idea. One that made complete sense and would allow for closer relations between himself and America.

Russia had trying to sneak in with the last of Lithuania's things. America plucked him away from the door with ease. Her larger midsection protruded proudly. He cursed her a thousand times over in his head. Lithuania had grown much bolder now that he had sired America's brat. Lithuania actually glared at Russia, when he thought the larger nation wasn't looking.

Which he always was.

Yet, as much as he hated to admit it, America had actually be rather polite to him. She'd never given a social rudeness toward the Slavic nation. She had even made sure to give him a small gift, likely to get him to leave.

It did not work, but the thought was very nice. He'd never tell her that, but it was nice.

As the months passed, Russia staying near or showing up at her house became rather common place. So had the threatening calls from Belarus, and the sweetness that Lithuania seemed to exude around an equally starry-eyed America.

It was almost enough to make the Slavic nation consider going home. _Almost_, being the operative word.

Lithuania had actually taken to pulling out America's chairs at the meetings. Their hands often intertwined, even when their were other nations watching. Lithuania puffed out his chest proudly whenever America grabbed his hand to place it over the swell of her midsection. They shared a special look, that left the star-spangled nation glowing with maternal pride, when their child moved.

Often America was nowhere without her gentle but tender counterpart. They spoke in hushed and excited tones when other walked by. Russia was forced to strain to hear most of what they said. Eventually America always found him, and scolded him into lifting something heavy for her into the nursery.

The massive nursery that had to be painted by Lithuania, in the style of his traditional art. Something that made the male nation beam at America over and over again. They bowed their heads together over baby name books.

Russia thought that was ridiculous. Just pick a name for the child. Why turn to others for your own child?

Still, life moved on. Belarus grew increasingly more agitated by Russia's absence. He only knew that because Ukraine and the Baltics would call him from time to time. At America's house. Which she groused at him for.

However, it was very light hearted compared to before. The larger nation thought, briefly, that motherhood had mellowed her out considerably. Which was good.

It would have been better had it _not_ been the nation he'd hoped would turn Belarus' gaze from him. That would have been wonderful. Russia would have thrown the American brat a huge celebration for that.

Well, not really, but he might have thought about it.

While Latvia waived at Lithuania happily and Estonia actually congratulated his Baltic neighbor at every meeting, Russia was trying to keep his pants and sanity intact.

Everything came to a head, when Belarus -who was tired of being ignored- showed up at America's house, in the Spring. Perhaps mere days from when the child was due. Lithuania had been called away on business, and between affectionate kisses that still made the Baltic blush, he'd promised to return as soon as she could.

America had been in the kitchen, making a nice apple pie-likely to remind Russia he was in U.S. still- when a knock had sounded at her front door.

Russia had tried to stop her from answering it.

"Russia," she said with exasperation as she wiped the flour off of her hands and onto her apron. "Go home."

His violet eyes narrowed out of reflex.

"I cannot America, comrade-"

"I'm not your comrade." She replied testily.

Ah. The hormones again. Russia had become accustomed to this.

"We are not going to let her in," he said firmly.

"Her?"

"Belarus."

"You don't know it's Belarus."

"I most certainly do." Russia said with conviction, and he did. He could sense her.

"Then just let her in for a moment-"

"Impossible!"

"Russia, really..."

"You cannot fully comprehend what you are suggesting."

"Are you afraid of your little sister?"

The Slavic nation refused to answer. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

America gave him a strange look and her face twisted up for a moment. He blinked at her.

"Belarus is behind that door, right?"

"Da."

"Let her in."

He shook his head adamantly.

"Ny-"

"I said let her in you dumb bastard!" America roared so loudly, that Russia felt his hair ruffle from the force she generated. Then she gripped her midsection tightly. "And tell her to boil some damn water."

His eyes widened comically with horror.

"Are you-?"

"What do you think, jackass?" America snarled in pain. "That I'm doing this for my health?"

Russia's hands flew up, and he made a 'wait here' gesture. "I will be right back."

America blinked at him, a look on her face that suggested she as three seconds away from strangling him with his own tie.

"Yeah. I'll be here." She commented with sarcasm and distain. She took a deep breath as she listened to Russia all but bolt from the room.

There was the sounds of a door opening. Yelling. _A lot_ of yelling, and then her name being repeated. America took another breath as a wave of pain radiated from inside her abdomen. Some instinct warned her that this was going to happen, and it was happening fast.

Something shattered in her hallway, and she hoped it wasn't something irreplaceable. Otherwise after she had this baby, she was kicking someone's ass. Because she was in pain, and... where the hell was Belarus?!

"Belarus?!" America bellowed out, ignoring the fact that the pie filling was burning on the stove by now.

As if summoned by magic, the pale-haired woman walked through the kitchen door. Her emotionless eyes took in the scene quickly.

"It is time?"

"Yeah," America said, gripping the edge of the counter for support. "It's time."

The other nation nodded, and began searching for pots.

"Second cabinet, by the sink." the laboring female said quickly, before gasping. Belarus found it easily, and grabbed the largest one.

"What should I do?" Russia's voice called through the door, accent heavy but his tone was greatly subdued.

"Help me upstairs," America said with a whimper of pain.

"Up the stairs?" The male repeated, as if he thought it was an awful suggestion.

If Texas hadn't been in the way, America was certain she could have bored a hole through the door with sheer irritation alone.

"Yes, where the bed is. I'm having a baby!" She said through her teeth.

Russia moved into the kitchen and picked America up gently.

"Drop me, and I'll kill you," she muttered as she braced herself for another contraction. She gasped and gripped onto Russia tightly. She could sense the atmosphere in the room drop by ten degrees. And, she was _not _putting up with it today!

It was a happy day, damn it!

"Do not-"

Her head turned toward Belarus quickly, and the expression he had was enough to frighten event he extreme Slavic nation.

"I'm. Having. A. Baby." America hissed and it caused the other female nation to nod quickly. "Go get fresh linens, they are in the closet. Upstairs. Get the water hot and meet me there. Am I understood?"

Belarus nodded, and pinned up her hair, setting to get the necessary items. She even made certain to sterilize a pair of scissors for cutting the umbilical cord.

Russia lumbered up the steps two at a time, even as America nearly cut off the circulation in his arm. She closed her eyes briefly against the pain.

"Call Lithuania."

Russia turned to go do just that. Clearly frazzled.

"After you put me down in the bed!" America said with a bit of fatigue in her voice. "Then you can go call Lithuania."

Russia blinked nervous violet eyes at her. "I have never done this before," he defended half-heartedly.

"Yeah, well...neither have I." She admitted and it was then that the pair came to an understanding.

This was weird and they would _never_ speak of it ever again. However, first there was the matter of bringing a child into the world. Russia kicked open the bedroom door, and laid her down gently. He looked down at her, watching as America adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. He also saw the way her stomach tightened in a way that looked... painful.

His suspicions were confirmed by her pained grunt.

America glanced up at him, her blue eyes slightly glazed behind Texas.

"Russia?"

"Da?!" He responded quickly.

"Go call Lithuania." She reminded him, with a wan smile.

He turned and his heel and ran to do just that. As soon as he dialed the number, he saw Belarus rushing up the stairs with towels over one arm, and the large pot in both hands. He could only watch as his little sister closed the bedroom door.

OoOoOo

Lithuania burst through the door, his hair a mess and it looked as if he'd met with a ghost, as pale as he was. He ran up the steps, hearing the pained yells of America.

Cursing at him... in so many languages that he lost track.

He reached the top of the stairs, to see a horrified Russia staring at the bedroom door with his mouth agape.

"Is Belarus killing her?" Lithuania demanded, throwing caution to the wind over his concern for love and child.

"I am... not certain..." The larger nation responded in a dazed fashion. "I did not want to look."

Lithuania flushed to the roots of his hair. Russia was correct. It was a very private moment, and it should not be viewed by Mr. Russia. The very idea made Lithuania upset. He started pacing.

"Can I go in?"

"I do not know."

"Should I knock?"

"I do not know."

Lithuania's hand trembled slightly as he reached to rap lightly on the painted wood door. No one responded to him. He tried again.

"We are a bit busy in here," Belarus' voice rang out clearly.

"LITHUANIA!" America screamed hoarsely.

"I am here!" He called out, looking nervous and ready to fight all in the same instant. He was stuck in-between what to do, akin to a startled deer.

"I will kill you!" America barked and though he could not see her, Lithuania flinched back.

"I got here as soon as I could. America, I promise. I-"

"YOU did this to me!"

Russia clapped a hand on his shoulder, still looking horrified.

"I hear that many women say that, but they never carry through... but this is America..." He trailed off.

Lithuania swallowed nervously. His hands fisted at his sides. He was going to go in and calm America down. She needed him.

Just as his hand grasped around the handle, he heard the sharp cry of an infant.

His green eyes widened, as a resounding 'thud' was heard. He peered over his shoulder, to see that Mr. Russia had fainted.

OoOoOo

"Belarus?" America questioned softly, her eyes still focused on the near perfect replica of Lithuania in her arms. Well, if Lithuania looked like a fat, wrinkly, old man.

But he did have his father's nose and strong chin. Lithuania was currently dragging an unconscious Russia to a nearby chair.

The pale haired nation turned toward America, stopping her fretting over her older brother momentarily.

"Yes?" The woman looked serene, despite being threatened six-ways from Sunday by America if anything happened to the baby.

It had been enough to actually make Belarus respect the star-spangled nation for her detailed forms of tortures she would perform if she had to.

"I want you to be his Godmother," America offered with a sincere smile.

Belarus stilled, her normally pale cheeks heated up to a soft sort of glow.

"And, we can make Mr. Russia the Godfather," Lithuania interjected, with a scheming look directed at America.

His love smiled, as she watched the wheels in Belarus' head turn.

"Why yes, what a great idea!" America exclaimed. "It will be just like a _marriage._.. of sorts."

The knife wielding nation appeared close to tears of joy, as she carefully nodded to America and out of nowhere seemed to produce a little stuffed rabbit for Lithuania's son.

America gave Lithuania a look that spoke volumes. _'You're wicked'_, it said.

Lithuania returned her glance with a one of his own.

_'I know.' _

Russia moaned in terror in his unconscious state.

OoOoOo

A little boy with brown hair, and bright blue eyes walked along side his parents. He was precocious and gifted at fighting, though his father always denied teaching him. His mother knew better though. Perhaps his eyes were more hazel than blue, for they did have some brown and green flecks in them.

However, he was dearly loved and he knew it.

As close as he was to his Mother, his Godmother Belarus often coaxed him onto her lap and called to his Grandfather Russia to come play with 'their boy'.

America rescued her son more than once, when Russia ran off as quickly as he could, and Belarus forgot she was holding America's son. Through it all though, Lithuania remained smiling and proud as he wrapped his arms around his family in a hug. A sweet kiss was exchanged between America and Lithuania.

Finally, he was able to stay with his little slice of heaven.


End file.
